fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Dragon Slayer Magic (JackWerewolf-13)
Sea Dragon Slayer Magic '(海の滅龍魔法, ''Umi no Metsuryū Mahō) is a special type of Water Dragon Slayer Magic that allows the user to summon enormous amounts of water that can be used for either supportive, defensive or destructive magic, though being a Dragon Slayer magic it is mostly used for destructive spells. It is a lost magic, caster magic and slayer magic. A user of this magic is Jack Direwave. Description Sea Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Water Dragon: lungs capable of breathing and spewing water, scales that grant protection against water and ocean depths, and nails covered in solidified water. A Sea dragon is able to produce water from nothing, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence. The generation of water can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, but its main type is that it can cut through even sold rock, armour and skin. The user can absorb water in all its forms from the atmosphere, bodies of water or living creatures, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily. While enhanced by the Dragon force, the user is capable of removing water from objects and/or organisms, possibly by severe perspiration, dryness, and transpiration on people/objects, through close combat attacks, passively absorbing the water from inside their opponent body. In addition, the user can consume external sources of water to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of water, due to their capability of nullifying water-based attacks by sucking them. As as sea dragon slayer they are able to breathe in water from the air and from trees and grass. The user is also able to eat special ethernano infused water which would kill a non-sea dragon mage. If the user eats a high ethernano infused water they can enter the dragon force. The user is capable of passively absorbing water through their skin. Sea Dragon Slayer Magic Spell's '''Supportive * Sea Dragon Tear Spirit: The user can temporarily enhance a variety of a targets performance such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, powers, intelligence, etc. This power can also protect the target against any and/or all ailments that hinders them as well as accelerate their bodies healing process to gain a regenerative healing factor. The user can even apply more than one or all enhancements at the same time, at the cost of large amounts of mana. The spell also grants an extended abilitiy to breath underwater depending on small amounts of the recipients own mana to maintain the ability. Can be casted on self as well as multiple allies. Defensive * Sea Dragon Aura Scales. The user gestures with their hands in front of them, creating a diamond with his hands. Generating scales made out of water which creates a shield or generating a thin but condensed layer of water around their body. Creating a layer of massive amount of depth pressure around the body, shielding it from many high powered attacks. * Sea Dragon Wing Curl. '''The user brings their arm behind them while gathering energy, and consequently swings their other arm forward, swiping it towards themselves. This action creates a wave of water that curls inwards and acts as a spinning dome of water. When using this ability the user is capable of manipulating shape and manipulate light based attacks (Including Light Dragon, Demon, Phoenix and God Slayer Magic, to an extent and based on power), by controlling the reflective surfaces of the water that can be used to reflect/redirect attacks. '''Offensive * Sea Dragon Roar '''(シードラゴンロア, Shīdoragonroa): The user quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of water from the air or the surrounding sources of water, pulling it into their bodies and then ejecting it with concentrated Ethernano. Due to the amount of pressure it takes to solidify water and eject it at a fast rate, the water possess great tremendous pressure. Taking on a almost energy based attack that liquid, capable of breaking 400 tonne rocks upon impact and delivering tremendous force upon a body, fully capable of breaking each bone and in a normal mages body. The user can also thin their mouth to allow for the water to become a thin stream, capable of slicing through Titanium like it was a sheet of paper. * 'Sea Dragon Ocean Scream. '''The user draws in excess water from the air and stores it in their lungs, before releasing the water as highly pressurised water vapour. Separating them into the air and condensing their effects, creating a kinetic force. * '''Sea Dragon Wing Attack, '''The user generates a large whirlpool from each of their arms, which twists and rotates to attack the targets in the surrounding area. Creating a large area specified whirlpool that instead of pulling towards the centre pulls towards him instead. * '''Sea Dragon Vortex Tempest, ' he summons a vortex of waters into to both hands and sends it forward as a push, directing the water as a large wave. * '''Sea Dragon Sea Serpent. '''The user creates a circle of water around them, before using their hand to hit the water, sending it up into the air and creating a form of serpent with the water. The serpent is able to attack and defend on its own, but will move back to depend its caster if needed. * '''Sea Dragon Crashing Wave, Jack generates two spiraling blue water currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of his open hands. He then extends such hand towards the target, sending the currents, which now have multiplied and taken the shape of a massive whirlpool, at them. * Sea Dragon Reef Burst, The user creates two streams of water from their hands and then sends them spiraling towards the target, washing the target away. * Sea Dragon Leviathan Constrict, The user swings their hand and subsequently generates a large and very powerful tornado * Sea Dragon Crushing Fang,The user cloaks one of their hands in a whirlpool and strikes the target with their fingertips, leaving behind a trail of water. * Sea Dragon River Claw, The user generates large waters from their feet while swinging their leg down on the target. * Sea Dragon Tail, a number of waves of water rush up and blast the opponent into the air with tremendous force. * Sea Dragon Shredding Fin, The user transforms part of their body into a swirling mass of water slicers that can slice their opponents like a saw. Sea Dragon Secret Art Spell's Supportive * Sea Dragon Secret Art: Nephthys Spirit, The user draws an intricate Magic circle on the ground, kneeling in the middle of it. As the user chants the words used to activate the spell, the user throws their arms to the air and a beam of watery light springs from the earth into the sky, creating a ripple of watery light that moves outwards in bursts. These beams of light sparkle like stars on a river and form ribbons of watery light that move throughout the area, touching everything that once contained life. If a stray soul is discovered, the user clasps their hands together as if in prayer, and the Magic circle glows brightly. The bands of light come together, swirling to create a portal through which the summoned Dragon soul emerges. In order to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is also not able to summon souls that have already ascended to heaven Offensive * Sea Dragon Secret Art: Sea Scales Shredder, The user gathers pulsing neon blue water around their hands, which they then raise over their body, creating a spinning whirlpool in the shape of scales from their hands, and sends the water at the target in the form of a large sea serpent. * Sea Dragon Secret Art: Oceania Striker. The user moves into a wide stance, spreading their arms wide and causing a fast water barrier to form, which surrounds them and their opponent and prevents either from escaping. The user then moves their arms in a counter-clockwise direction, causing the water wall to contract inwards around their opposition, sending them flying upwards into the air and crashing back down to the ground. Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Water Magic